First Sight
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: -"Sweets and Daisy. It just seems to... fit." Everyone's favourite baby duck psychologist experiences the phenomenon of 'love at first sight'.


**A/N: Guess who's back? With another Swaisy one shot (do you want to kill me yet? :L)! So, this just came into my head today, and I decided to write it down... I really hope you enjoy it! (:**

**Sweets POV**

I lean against the wall of Angela's office, flicking through the case file absentmindedly. Brennan has invited us all (me, after much pestering from Booth. Honestly. Is a little faith in my psychological abilities too much to ask? I think not) here for briefing on the latest case. I have to admit, this is actually pretty interesting – a person that was so engulfed in rage that they dumped the victim into a poop pit? Talk about major issues.

"Holly admits it's her in the picture but insists she didn't kill him." Brennan informs Angela, brow furrowed.

I shrug. "Well, if denial is severe enough, she might actually believe that." Dr Brennan ignores me. It sure is nice to know my input is appreciated.

"I know what was used to cram the picture down his throat!"

I turn around to see Hodgins, looking pleased with himself, waving the photograph in question as he enters the office. I then notice he is not alone.

A woman, a stunning woman about my age, steps out from behind the entomologist, smiling brightly. It's one of those smiles that seems to brighten up the entire room. Looking at her is literally one of those movie moments where the light hits her just right and angels sing. I'm having a lot of trouble swallowing.

I'm trying to figure out what she's doing here - is she the suspect? That would suck, dating someone who murdered their boss is probably frowned upon by the FBI - when she speaks, "Because of what I found. Hi, Dr. Brennan!"

And I realise she's Brennan's new grad student. Whoa. Are all female anthropologists by definition extremely hot?

Brennan's response is curt. "I don't fraternise at work." I vaguely remember Cam and Hodgins complaining about the new intern being annoying, though I can't see how they could find _this_ girl annoying. She's too cute, too happy, too... amazing.

"Daisy found the fractures on the sagittal suture, which contained some particulates." Hodgins explains offhandedly.

I don't really pay attention to the science-y stuff. _Daisy_. Her name is Daisy. It suits her. More than that, it's perfect for her. And all of a sudden, I'm thinking of how our names would sound together. _Sweets and Daisy_. It just seems to... fit.

Lance, you haven't even spoken to this girl yet. That's sad. S-A-D. Sad.

"Told you!" Daisy says perkily, as if she can hear my thoughts. That's even sadder.

As they go on about the case, I find I'm paying less attention to the forensics and more to Daisy. How soft her hair looks, just the perfect shade of chestnut brown. Her smooth skin and pale pink cheeks. The way her eyes sparkle as she listens attentively to Cam -

"Holly's small. Do you think she could have upended a 180-pound man and placed him in a poop pit?"

Brennan turns to Daisy, as if she's only just noticed her whereabouts. "You're her size. Pick up Dr Sweets and turn him upside down."

Wait, what?

Daisy blinks, looking adorable. "What?"

I see my time to step in. "That's not gonna happen."

I see a flash of determination in Daisy's eyes. "I have to!" she charges forward.

Whoa! I stick out a hand to meet her forehead, holding her back. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, you don't, it's fine." And there goes the first thing I ever said to her. I'd been hoping for something a little more romantic.

"Nice." Hodgins rolls his eyes at Daisy, who stares at her feet, blushing.

Cam, obviously trying to hold onto the last vestiges of professionalism, ploughs ahead. "So it's probably not Holly. Anyone else have access to the equipment?"

"The print was e-mailed to somebody." Angela muses.

"The murderer was surprised and enraged by that image." I look at Daisy, my face a question mark. She shrugs. "I minored in psychology."

"Really?" Hot, intelligent _and_ a knowledge of psychology? Hello, perfect woman.

"Yeah." she smiles at me. How come it's suddenly so warm in here? I pull at my tie subconsciously.

Brennan, as per usual, continues on as if nothing has happened. "Well, Holly wouldn't be surprised, she knew she slept with Bill."

I then notice I haven't spoken in a while, and clear my throat. "Right, but someone who was sleeping with either O'Roarke or Holly might have seen this. The image triggered the killer's rage. There was only one way to avenge that violation - the killer had to make sure that this image died with O'Roarke." Pretty obvious stuff, but it never hurts to share my psychological input.

"That's _brilliant_." Daisy is staring at me in awe. I can feel my face growing hot as I smile bashfully.

Brennan ignores us. "I know who did it." she announces, rushing off to inform Booth. Angela mentions something about a celebratory drink, and Hodgins scuttles off to feed some of his rare Venetian maggots, or something.

Then, it's just me, Dr Saroyan and Daisy. Okay. Say something, anything. Just words. Remember them? Words.

"So, Daisy," See Lance? That wasn't so hard. "Anthropology and Psychology, that's a pretty unusual combination."

Daisy smiles that smile at me again, making my stomach flipflop. "Some would say so, yes, but _I _think that -"

"Actually!" Cam butts in. I notice her fists are clenched and she's grinding her teeth. "If you don't mind, Dr Sweets, I'd like to have a word with Miss Wick. Alone."

That doesn't sound too good. What has Daisy done? I run a hand through my hair. "Uh, sure. I have to catch up on some paperwork anyway." I force myself to meet those beautiful chocolate-coloured eyes. "Nice to meet you, Daisy."

"You too!" she waves shyly.

It's a few hours later when I learn that Cam actually fired her. Which, you know, kind of sucks for Daisy. But on the upside, there would be absolutely no repercussions if we went out. Me and Daisy. Daisy and I. A couple.

I _really_ need to stop thinking like a girl.

**A/N: Et voila! Hope that could brighten up your day! Even if it didn't, please don't hesitate to leave me a review – it would brighten up MY day, and then everyone would be happy (:**

**Until the next fluffsicle,**

**Ellie :D **


End file.
